oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Miyuki
"Lets go on an Adventure!" History The dungeon they were in was especially dark, and magical light did not seem to work, as Miyuki traversed the seemingly endless halls, holding hands with her party members, the only source of light was a soft glow at the front, the eyes of an old man as he led the way, It was barely enough to see each other. "Ehrwitz, how long till we reach the main hall?" The gnome behind him asked, annoyed. He kept tugging Ehrwitz's robe. He was right in front of Miyuki, and the Huge club he kept strapped to his back kept poking her in the face. "When we get there" Ehrwitz replied, with the tone of someone who has been repeating the same four words for quite some time. "Zeb, shut up" the man at the back cried, annoyed. "No, you shut up, Klaus, hiding back there like a wuss." The Gnome replied. "I'm keeping the rear guard, you dolt!" The man would reply. "You sure are guarding Letra's rear, I bet you're not even taking your eyes off of it to be sure." Klaus was about to respond when the blue woman in front of him stops him. "Zebkick, Stop, Klaus, stop staring at my ass, you pervert. Both of you, our enemy is there, not here." She would point forward. "But i-" Klaus was about to say when Miyuki interrupted him. "Shut it or I'll make you fall in love with a tree... again..." The party became silent. A silence which would be interrupted a couple of minutes later, as the soft glow died out. "Crap" the word would escape Ehrwitz's mouth. "I thought you extended that spell" Klaus complained. "True seeing doesn't last as long as you think, even when extended." Ehrwitz replied, annoyed. "Now what?" Zebkick asked. "What was ahead" Letra tried to make do with the situation. "A forked tunnel." Ehrwitz replied. "Left, definitely Left." Miyuki adds. "Well it's either that or Right, I vote Left" Klaus replied. "Righ-" Letra as about to say when Zebkick interrupts "Left it is folks! Lets get on, that demon won't be killing itself any time soon." Zebkick would announce as he strapped his hands on the wall and kept going left. About twenty minutes of blindly wandering left, the party would enter into a room, and instantly be able to see, as if the veil had lifted. Standing in front of them was a one winged Devil, it smiled and opened its arms. "so the prodigal party returns for a rematch" the devil smiles, sharp teeth showing. '' ''"Did you enjoy my dungeon? I very much enjoyed you falling into that pit of gelatinous cubes." The devil seemed to be the only one having fun, as the party readied for their hardest encounter yet. "Now, I believe this is where I give out my-" Zebkick had had enough as he shouted at the top of his lungs "BY THE POWER OF GREATCLUB, I HAVE THE POWER!" while he charged, growing in size as he did, stopping just barely bigger than Miyuki, his club reaching gargantuan size. Miyuki readied her starknives, Letra took out a card from her deck, Ehrwitz began casting a spell and Klaus rushed behind the gnome. It was about to get real ugly. The Devil teleported in front of Miyuki catching her off-guard. "I finally understood how you worked, Eliminating you first, is key to ensure my victory" It would grab her by the neck and begin crushing. "Miyuki!" Her party members would each say, worried about their friend, "Miyukii!" "Miyukiiii!" a female voice could be Heard. "Miyukiii, Come down for breakfast!" It was her mother. Miyuki stood still, staring at the ceiling as she lay in her futon. All just a dream. It was strange, she would sometimes have them, but... She wouldn't forget them just like normal dreams... They would stay, and when she recalled them, they felt even more real, as if she had been there. She had been having them since her fifteenth birthday, a little bit over a year ago, and they always had the same protagonists. Ehrwitz, a godless cleric escaping from his past, Zebkick, a magical barbarian with a temper as short as his stature, Klaus, a lady-chasing swordmaster and Letra, a strange spellcaster from another plane. And her, of course. She felt like she knew them intimately, even though she'd never met them. "Miyukiii!" Miyuki would eventually succumb to her mother's shouts and get out of bed, walking down the stairs to get breakfast. She would be met by an angry mother who would turn her around and send her back to her room to get properly dressed and ready to go. Her parents were officials in Jiyu. They acted as investigators, spending their time searching for information for cases, to shed the truth into any conflict. Miyuki had been tagging along with her mother for the better part of the year now, learning the subtle tricks of the trade. Up until then, she had had a normal life. spending her childhood fooling around, graduating from school with a commendation on her ease with languages, and beginning her assistant role with her parents' job. The girl made her way upstairs to change, but as she looked into the mirror, she froze. she saw someone else, another girl, with a pair of tails swishing behind her and two long furry ears jutting out of her head staring back at her from the mirror, copying her every action. She closed her eyes, reaching from her ears, and felt her normal, human, ones. Opening her eyes, she just saw herself. She quickly got ready, a bit scared, but more scared of her mother if she didn't hurry. With a final touch, she poked her hair and it untangled herself. this other ability was one she had also gotten on her fifteenth birthday, but she hadn't told anyone yet... she didn't know how. When she got down, she quickly ate breakfast and left with her mother, her father had left earlier. '' '' They did their rounds. Jiyu was still being rebuilt, albeit only a small portion remained. As they walked towards their first destination, Miyuki pondered what she'd seen earlier. Who was that girl? she felt like she knew her, but, it was someone she had never met. They reached their first destination, the house of a thief. A thief who happened to sell information, and had been present when a large jewelry store was robbed a week prior. Her mother had done dealings with this individual before, so at the very least, his information wasn't false. They entered into the small shack of a building and walked up towards a man sitting on a chair, sleeping. With a shove, Miyuki's mother would walk up the man, who'd almost fall down. "Huh, eh, Oh... you..." He'd reply, annoyance coating his voice "you know the drill" She'd reply, smirking. The thing was simple, get information here, there then corroborate it and compare. If it all checked out, It could be added. This very thief was the first part of the process. A shame that the process would have to be postponed. While leaving the house, Miyuki began feeling weird, and started feeling pain. She told her mother she'd cancel for the day and go back home, not feeling well. As soon as she entered her house, she slumped down, the pain had become unbearable He head felt like it was splitting and her body wracked in pain only equal in intensity to getting smashed by a giant hammer. This continued until she passed out. "Miyuki!" "Miyuki!" she heard a voice. She opened her eyes. Ehrwitz and Letra were over her, tending to her. Her body wracked in pain. "What happened?" she asked, struggling to get up. "Anathiel went for you first. Almost killed you." "Not before you made him go hug that statue over there. Man, can you seriously make anyone fall in love with inanimate objects?" Klaus asks, resentment and envy clear in his voice. "Yeah" Miyuki replied, feeling a constant pain on her nose as she slowly moved towards a pool of water to see if there was anything on it. The memory of the battle had started to come back now, She had managed to successfully cast the spell on the demon, who promptly threw her with the strength of a catapult and went straight to a large stone statue, the next thing he did was fly off with it, as if to protect it. The last thing she remembered was the heavy thud of her body against the wall. As she reached the pool she saw her reflection. And Miyuki woke up, She was in her house, still laying on the ground. She vividly remembered that last dream, who was this person? She wondered as she moved slowly towards her room, everything felt weird, her hearing seemed to have improved and- Miyuki quickly rushed to her room, slamming the door open and making headway towards her mirror. What stared back was the same girl she had seen that morning. As the girl closed her eyes, she put her hands on her ears... and found that they had indeed grown long and furred. she opened them back, nothing had changed. The same fox girl stared back at her. "What is going on?!", she asked herself, her tail swooshing, terrified, as she went downstairs to prepare some calming tea... lots of calming tea. Boy, was that night weird. Explaining to your parents how you suddenly changed races definitely is. Luckily being a Kitsune was not a death penalty or anything, so for the most part, not much changed. Heck, it even got better. Miyuki took the chance to also tell her parents that she could use magic as well. For the better part of the year, she spent learning about her new form, trying to understand just what had happened, and seeking the help of other Kitsune. Apparently it wasn't unheard of that a kitsune would not manage to turn into a human until later on in age, but the reverse was rather rare. But nonetheless, She soon managed to get the hang of it, and to her surprise, managed to revert to her original form. She could now go back and forth. Unbeknownst to anyone but her, She had also learnt how to turn into a Fox. Her recurring dreams had had her alter ego do so countless times, so Miyuki quickly managed to learn just that. Alongside these, also came some extra baggage, Miyuki began being scared of small insects and found herself drawn to needle and string, even taking up classes with the local tailor. She found it hard to control her emotions sometimes, and had outbursts at the most inopportune moments, usually ending in embarrassing situations. and she would often venture out, straight to the market to only to barter for the sake of bartering. It was in one such day, that she was walking down the streets of Jiyu and saw a poster calling to help against a possible threat of Oni origins, a surge of desire crept into her, she -wanted- to go, even against her better judgement, and so, she would find herself amidst a group of smelly and devout adventurers, hoping nothing went terribly wrong. Appearance Miyuki is capable of taking the shape of three distinct beings. Her original shape, as a human, is a rather small girl, standing at 4'9" with long green hair and dull indigo eyes. Her stature and looks make her feel like she's much younger than she should be. To the point that people sometimes mistake her for a child. Her mannerisms don't help at all. Thus the only thing going for her is her silk-like skin. The shape of her Kitsune form is that of a slightly taller 5'4" girl, with long light gold hair streaming down, and both a pair of obnoxiously long ears poking out of her head, sideways, alongside a pair of fox tails growing out of her back. both have their tips covered in black fur, accentuating the gold. Much to her dismay, the tales of the fox-kin being seductive fall on her, as her assets remain largely unchanged from her normal form. Her final form is that of a snow white Fox with black tips on its ears, nose and tail. It is incredibly rare for a Kitsune with the ability to shift into a fox to do so into one of a different fur color, but Miyuki's current conundrum is all just part of one big "what the hell happened" moment anyways, so she doesn't really question it. On both her humanoid forms, Miyuki will often wear stylish but baggy clothes, alongside expensive boots. She will often decorate her head with copious amounts of hair pins and ornaments, a bit of a angry throwback at the fact her parents will not let her get piercings. Personality Miyuki is outgoing, if a bit of a nervous wreck at times. She used to be great at concealing her emotions and intentions, but the lack of control over her emotional sensory organs that she gained, hereby referred to as 'tails', threw all that experience to waste, at least for the time being. She tries her best to help out, and maybe earn some form of reward as well, and is usually ecstatic to work in the areas she excels. Depending on the form she assumes, certain traits of hers get heightened even though she does not notice this, in her human form, she is usually fearful, and slow to act, preferring to take the safest path. In her Kitsune form, she is far more unfocused, oblivious of things, even, at least until they come into her field of perception. In her fox form, she usually acts in turn, if a bit recklessly, relying on stealth and her size to keep her safe. Friends Azalea - a newcomer into the plane of Sheng, Miyuki has been showing her around Jiyu, and set to teach her how to speak Shengese and about its culture. Enemies No one could hate this cute wittle fox, could they? (☀◕‿◕✿) Aspirations Miyuki's driving force is understand what happened to her, and what do the dreams she's been having mean. Who are the colorful party members she sees herself with almost every time she closes her eyes. The fact that she goes out of Jiyu more often and to less explored places is just a bonus.